Current demolition devices all are equipped with a primer and a blasting cap which are separated by some device to prevent premature firing. Of these devices, most common are the M1A1, which has a pressure type demolition firing device, the M3 and M5, which have pull/release firing mechanisms and pressure/release type demolition firing device respectively, and the M142 which has a standard firing device. However, none of these devices have arming safety features and all are in-line and ready to fire upon pulling of a single pull pin which has been installed for safety.
All of these devices are attached to base coupling with a primer and an attachment for engagement with a blasting cap. This is a conventional armature arrangement. When these devices are utilized in the field, they are extremely hazardous, especially in dark or night conditions, because none of these devices have an arming time to allow safe separation by personnel operating and arming them. There sometimes is just not enough time to get away, particularly if terrain is difficult or under surveillance.
None of these current demolition devices have an arming device safety which can protect the user from accidentally functioning and potential harm to the user. This is particularly of concern when the personnel are installing or trying to withdraw from boobytrapped areas. As soon as the safety pin is withdrawn, and all of these devices are so protected initially, the device is fully armed and ready to fire. The personnel installing the device are still in the area and are thus at risk.
This may be an unreasonable safety risk, and therefore it is an object of this invention to obviate that safety risk. This is also an unnecessary risk when the device of the present invention is employed.
All of the current demolition devices have a common explosive train interface which fits in a base coupling, in the form of a separate element which is screwed into or otherwise attached to the demolition devices listed above. The base coupling has a primer at one end and a firing for a blasting cap, such as the M7 blasting cap, on the other end.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a safety device for use with these conventional designs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which replaces the standard base coupling with a time coupling to present a barrier between output of the percussion primer and the blasting cap.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a timing coupling for current demolition devices which offers substantial safety to the use.
Other Objects will appear hereinafter.